falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Energy cell (Fallout: New Vegas)
|item name2 =Energy cell, bulk |weight2 =0 |weight hardcore2 =0.078 |value2 =0 |baseid2 = |item name3 =Energy cell, over charge |weight3 =0 |weight hardcore3 =0.078 |value3 =3 |baseid3 = |item name4 =Energy cell, max charge |weight4 =0 |weight hardcore4 =0.078 |value4 =3 |baseid4 = |item name5 =Energy cell, optimized |weight5 =0 |weight hardcore5 =0.0514 |value5 =2 |baseid5 = }} The energy cell is a type of ammunition in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Energy cells are small, self-contained energy storage units often associated with one-handed energy weapons and act essentially as a very powerful battery or capacitor. They are the standard ammunition used by the majority of pistol-sized energy weapons, and as such are widely available across the Mojave Wasteland. Crafting Recycling After firing, there is a chance that spent energy cells will turn into drained small energy cells. These are automatically placed in the player character's inventory. Drained energy cells can then be recycled back into usable ammunition at a workbench. With the Honest Hearts add-on, drained energy cells can also be recharged using a Fission battery. :¹ Due to Vigilant Recycler having Science 70 as a pre-requisite, efficient recycling can not be made at the skill listed in the workbench. Conversion Conversion (type) Energy cells can be converted into, and from, other energy weapon ammunition types (i.e. electron charge packs and microfusion cells) at a workbench, with the appropriate Science skill. Conversion (variant) The player can also pool charges from good cells together to make more powerful variants, which improve damage and bypass more enemy DT, but burn out the weapons' components faster. : ¹ Due to Vigilant Recycler having Science 70 as a pre-requisite, none of the optimized recipes can be made at the skill listed in the workbench. Weapons using this ammunition * Laser pistol ** Laser pistol (GRA) ** Missing laser pistol ** Pew Pew * Plasma Defender ** Plasma Defender (GRA) * Plasma pistol ** Plasma pistol (GRA) * Pulse gun * Sonic emitter ** Sonic emitter - Gabriel's bark ** Sonic emitter - opera singer ** Sonic emitter - revelation ** Sonic emitter - robo-scorpion ** Sonic emitter - tarantula }} Variants Energy cell, bulk Bulk energy cells are cheaper than the regular variant, but not as potent. Weapons degrade more slowly using this ammunition, however, damage is reduced and there is no armor-piercing effect. The chance of recovering the drained cell is reduced to 20% (1 in 5). Energy cell, over charge This ammunition is more powerful than standard energy cells. It increases the damage output of weapons by 1.25 and has a -5 DT effect on enemies, but degrades weapons 1.5 times faster than normal and only leaves a 25% (1 in 4) chance to recover the drained cell. Energy cell, max charge This is the most powerful of the energy cell variants. Max charge cells increase damage output to 1.5 times normal and have an armor piercing effect of -10 DT, but cause weapons to degrade 2.5 times faster and only recovers drained cells 10% of the time (1 in 10). Energy cell, optimized Added with the add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal, this sub-type causes 30% more damage, penetrates armor more effectively, and weighs less than the standard energy cell in Hardcore mode. The only drawback is a slight increase in weapon degradation. It requires Vigilant Recycler and can only be crafted at a workbench. This type of cell is superior in all properties compared to overcharged cells. It is also the only optimized ammo that is actually superior to the standard cell in terms of recovering the drained cell (40% vs. 35%). Comparison Locations * Hidden Valley bunker - If you gain accepted status or higher with the Brotherhood of Steel, you will be approached by a BoS initiate telling you they have placed recycled ammunition in a box at the bottom of the entrance stairs to the L1 area. The box will be replenished randomly with energy cells, microfusion cells and electron charge packs whenever you enter L1, giving a continuous supply of energy weapons ammunition. * When killed, Mister Gutsies and protectrons will have small amounts on them. * Extremely large numbers can be found in one of the boxes that appears during Caesar's Favor and Caesar's Hire (sometimes over 1800 can be found). The box that the cells appear in only appears once you reach Idolized reputation with Caesar's Legion. * - Muggy can provide 50 a day once given the "Parts Production" upgrade. * - Once you have upgraded the sonic emitter, you can go to Doctor 8 and he will give you 100 regular, overcharged and max charged energy cells. * - 200 cells are in the underwater section of the Magnetohydraulics Complex. * - Both ED-Es, with the right upgrade, can provide a small amount of energy cells a day, along with microfusion cells and flamer fuel. Notes Despite their name, energy cells are abbreviated as "SEC" (small energy cell) at workbenches. Additionally, the drained cell sometimes left behind and the bulk ammunition box also adopts this trait, being called small "drained energy cell" and "Ammo box, small energy cell, bulk" respectively. Displacer gloves and Zap gloves have a visible energy cell inserted into the back of the gauntlet and presumably are the weapons' power sources, though no energy cells are required or consumed when using the weapons. See also * Ammo box, small energy cell, bulk Category:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas craftable ammunition Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal ammunition de:Energiezelle ru:Энергетическая батарея (Fallout: New Vegas)